DE 10 2013 102 420 A1 discloses a tool combination for an agricultural ground cultivating machine having a share tip and a guide element connected to the share tip. The share tip and the guide element are fastened to a carrier element of an agricultural machine by means of a screw connection. A base part of the share tip comprises a cutter and, adjoining the cutter, at least one hard metal element. A receiving means, which is covered by means of a cover portion in the tool travel direction, is also incorporated in the base part, located opposite the cutter. A plug-in shoulder of the guide element can be inserted into said receiving means and secured therein. The cover portion on the receiving means of the base part additionally protects the guide element and the screw fastening of the tool combination from abrasive wear produced by the ground material removed by the share tip.
The tool combination comprises wing shares which are arranged laterally on the carrier element. The edge regions of the wing shares which point in the tool travel direction are fitted with hard metal plates at least in portions.
A disadvantage of the tool combination is that the edge regions of the wing shares pointing in the tool travel direction are exposed to a relatively high amount of wear, especially in the regions close to the carrier. This applies, in particular, to the transition regions from the wing shares to the carrier element which are no longer fitted with hard metal plates.